Nothing to Fear
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Full summary inside. Sequel to When the Storms Subside.
1. Arrival

**Full summary: Did he found his salvation or was doomed to damnation? Before he can find out, he must learn to harvest the power to which to save the world. However, it might cost him his insanity and all he loves. Naruto with Elfen Lied themes.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel to When the Storms Subside, Nothing to Fear! So many people were asking for this, it made me so happy! Ending WTSS was hard but I'm glad to continue it. So enjoy!**

**First, replies to some reviews:**

**Chornostorm: Yes, this is my only Naruto/Hinata story. And here's the second installment to it.**

**Ivellios: Here's the sequel! Like always, your reviews have always been a motivation to continue, even when I am in a slump. Thank you very much and I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Syn'ri: Didn't use it because I wanted Lucy to sing it instead.**

**Ironman 7, noname00, GraityTheWizard: Here's the sequel.**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

**Vector One: The Judge**

**Listen…**

**Can you hear it? The steady beating of the earth, resonating like a human's heart. That of which remains with us even as we lie in the grave, as our bodies decay, our bones crumble, and nothing is left of us but our ashes. The noise in the ground that surrounds your soul, of which a person makes when their bodies are crushed or ripped apart, pain filling every nerve ending emitting a sound most foul. A scream? No, that is not it. For the sound of a scream is what a living person makes.**

**Yes, we are dead. Or at least I am. I did not have any epiphany or "living flashing before my eyes" sort of thing. I just died and that was that. All I could hear then was that sound, the sound of the world dying. It was lonely and I think I cried. I am not entirely sure but something did pour from my eyes in a torrent. **

**It's ironic. I was told (or least overheard) that all the tears had been beaten out of me. If Director Yakushi could only see me now…**

**I feel cold and in pain. I am confused. Do the dead feel anything at all? It was strange. **

**Oh yeah. I forgot. I was reborn. That's right. Reborn as the pure prince of the BIJUs. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My father is a traitor, and my mother is the woman who loved him. I was forced into this existence because of that love, and I had to give up the only person I would ever love. **

**I have to save the world, I have to save humanity. That's what Gaia said. I have the power to change history. That's what my father and his cronies say. But really, I don't plan to do what they want. **

**I'm going to do what **_**I **_**want. The world and humanity be damned. Ready or not, General. Here I come.**

**--**

"All rise! Court is in session."

The persons surrounding the small pedestal stood at the cue, all solemn and crapped in the small space. All bowed their heads in solemn respect, as someone walked towards the pedestal, standing behind it and waited as the plaintiff and the defendant stood opposite sides. The short stature was overlooked by the pure pressure of integrity and cold judgment that emitted from the person, dressed entirely in white robes with a crown of which cloth hung obscured the face. Such a small person and yet already both the plaintiff and defendant quivered in fear and awe, both hoping their cases convincing enough to sway the person their way.

"Let the trail began. Hanabachi vs. Takama. Sir Takama has brought Sir Hanabachi today on the charge of arson with the intent to kill him as he slept. Begin with the plaintiff, Sir Takama!"

Takama, a big man with a bald head wearing a hakama of flowers that looked new, rose bravely to the stand. "Three nights ago, I had laid upon my bed to sleep when I smelled the acrid smell of smoke. Naturally, I go to seek the source, when I found the bastard in the act, spilling gasoline all over my belongings in the living room and lighting it."

"Do you have the container of which he used to carried it?" asked the solemn judge.

"Right here, Sire." The attending security held the said object in his hands, encased in plastic coating to contain the evidence within. He handed it over to the white person who held it in one hand. The object appeared glow for a moment before the object was returned.

"Sir Hanabachi, to what have you prepared for your defense?" The judge turned towards the defendant, nothing in the tone of voice or stance of what the object had meant in this trail.

"Sire, it was a mistake. As you may have seen, it was not oil but water I had spilled. You know me, Sire, as a clumsy oaf around the barracks! I don't know how the fire started but I had no hand in it!" protested Hanabachi.

"Your evidence?"

"The can, of course! It contains no oil."

The audience around shook their heads at the defendant ; his third mistake. The first was coming here on a lie, the second wasting this particular judge's time, and the third, giving a stupid excuse for the spilled liquid. This trial was over the moment it was announced.

"Sir Hanabachi, you are to die by Sir Takama in retaliation for your near murdering him. Make the deed, Sir."

"But Sire! I-" The man's body exploded and the audience backed away before any of the gore hit them. Soft comments were made, following the cruel judge as they past the gloating Takama, who wiped his blade clean of his rival's blood.

The doors closed behind the security and the judge was left alone to think over pathetic trial. It hadn't been worth the time or effort the judge had given. Finally, a hand was lifted to tear the crown from the head, allowing for waves of black hair to fall. Faint, lavender tinted eyes that were hard with fatigue and burden of being the judge of this rotten place.

The last, _Hyuuga_ judge.

"Judge Hyuuga?"

The young teenage girl turned to the sound of her title. She came faced to face with one of the Elders, the group of people with knowledge and heritage of the old ways. The one in front of her was Sasori, an impatient red haired man with an affinity for puppetry. It was said that his own nephew was the container of the first BIJU. However, those were only rumors.

"Yes, Master Sasori? Are you in need of something?" the girl asked politely.

"Your presence in the Great hall is needed. The famed prince of ours has finally arrived," the man rasped, as though talking was a waste of his time.

Her eyes widened, the only reaction to his words on her face. She nodded and returned the crown to her head. "Right away, Master."

"Then hurry up. I hate waiting." Turning, Sasori began to lead the way, not even looking back to see if the girl followed. Both were left to their thoughts, both of the prince.

--

The wind roared over head, as though rejoicing over the fact that the two had survived their wounds. The plane came to a stop still as the propellers lessened and the engine died. The door was opened and out jumped two men, one after another, a blonde one with a large bang shielding his left eye and a tall blue skinned man, huge and incredibly lethal in appearance. The two set up a ramp staircase so that the others that remained can come down.

First came a red haired teenager, bandaged up almost like a mummy. His movements were slow, though filled with pain yet nothing appeared on his face. He was helped along by the blue man, yet his hold seemed to cause more pain as a grimace formed on his face.

Time after he descended the stairs, another teenager came out, blonde as well only his stood in spikes. He, too, was bandaged just as heavily as the first boy, yet he moved fluidly, as if he didn't feel them. There seem to be something about the boy that made it as though he was something else, someone else, an otherworldly force that was rudely born into this world.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Naruto-kun," the last man, a black haired stoic person, told the boy from behind. "The start of your kingdom."

Naruto looked up towards the sky, noticing how similar it was compared to the one back there. The land of his birth where she was waiting for him.

"It smells like shit."

**A/N: Finally, the first chapter! Sorry for the long wait, guys, but a lot of things had been going on and starting this was bit of a hassle for me, seeing how it was hard how to **_**exactly **_**start it. I wasn't really sure how to introduce the ice queen Hanabi. Well, tell me what you think, guys, and I'll concentrate on the next chapter. Tootles!**


	2. Flowery Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

**Vector Two: Flowery Dreams**

_Sing a long, sing a long to the songs of the dead. Reminisce all you've done and the blood you have shed. _

_He was dead. She was all too sure of that._

_She stared at his unmoving body, at her hands painted red with his blood, unbelieving, not wanting to believe.. She caressed his pale cheek, lingering on the curve of the bone where a wound continued to seep blood. Her fingers became soaked and even redder if that was possible. _

_She looked up, and her throat closed, so that only a small whimper escaped her lips. His was not the only body surrounding her. There were dozens of them, all in different positions, filled with different fatal wounds. The blood flowing from them, everyone of them, grew in mass, becoming like a sea._

_Growing, growing until it engulfed her, until she could no longer scream._

………………_.._

"Sakura-chan. It's time to get up for school." Kakashi came inside the room, pulling up short when she saw her on the floor, staring straight ahead with a frightened look in her eyes. His brow creased as his eye narrowed in concern. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

She shook her head and cowered, refusing to speak.

Frowning openly now, Kakashi went to kneel beside her, intent on getting answers from her. "What is wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked again.

Sakura swallowed, wanting to stay quiet, needing to stay quiet. "Finally, in a defeated whisper, she said, "I need to see Kimimaro-sama."

He stared at the clock. "Now?"

"Now." She curled up her knees up to her chest, cowering. "It cannot wait. I'm sorry, Kakashi-sama, but… but…. I'm afraid."

Kakashi sighed. "Then I have some calls to make. Get ready then."

…………………

The ride to the hidden city of which Itachi spoke to him about on the plane ride was filled with headaches as the night brought upon fierce light that harmed the BIJU's eyes. Both Subject 9 and Subject 1 had resorted to tearing some of their bandages and made makeshift blindfolds.

"We apologize. It isn't as bad as this most of the year, but since we are nearing the summer festivals the lighting of the city has increased," Itachi explained.

"Ah! You'll get used to it," assured Kisame from the wheel. "It's the same everywhere you go. Humans are goddamn blind!"

"For once, I agree with you, un," said the blonde man who introduced himself as Deidara. "It sickens me that they call this blindness art. What is the point when you cant even enjoy it? It makes me want to blow it up, un."

"Calm yourself, Deidara," Itachi warned in a mild tone. "Making havoc will only draw unwanted attentions to ourselves."

"As if we haven't before," muttered the blue skinned man before he returned concentrating on driving.

Naruto wondered about this end of the conversation but made no comment, not when he appeared so weak. The fox probably would have berated him had he been awake. However, the beast was currently asleep, still drained from the final battle against the Shukaku. For now, Naruto let him rest, the least he could do after the fox had done so much to keep his promise. Sure there was still a catch but that can wait after the two BIJUs settled in the hidden city and have determined where they stood within the city's politics. Not that it mattered since Subject 9 had no intention of following anyone.

The car made a turn at an alley and Kisame pulled it to a stop. Naruto lifted the blindfold and saw the world going down, becoming black and bleak as the car was descended into the underground sector of the city. The subject watched, a little amazed, as the elevator came to a stop and Kisame pulled onto a road lit by soft torchlight. The car seemed to go deeper into the earth as he felt pressure settle on his chest and ears until his eardrums gave a pop.

Finally, the car stopped and the doors opened as men in black garb suddenly held weapons to everyone's vital point. Neck, head, chest. Anywhere that had been foolishly left exposed.

"Such precautions," Kisame mused. "What has the council so uneasy?"

Instead of answering the question, one of the men asked, "Is this the one?" He tried to poke his weapon against Naruto's skill but he cried out in pain before making the contact, the gun turning an ember red before cooling instantly on its way to the floor of the car.

"Does that answer your question?" Itachi asked, a hint of amusement within his tone. The man appeared disgruntled and stiff with humiliation, but the others withdrew their guns and disappeared swiftly back into the shadows.

"Let us be off," said the long haired, red eyed man, who had the sense of familiarity to the blonde, as though he had seen those features before. For the moment, he waved away his thoughts. Now was not the time for such idle thinking. Without the fox to alert or guide him, Naruto had to concentrate on how to make things easy for him and his newly acclaimed "brother".

He followed as the three men led him and Gaara to a narrow hallway that ended in a steel clad door. It opened automatically before they reached it and once again, the two subjects had to cover their eyes as sudden bright light assaulted their poor eyes.

"These are the BIJU?" a voice asked incredulously. "I thought they'd be more like men then children. Which one is the prince?"

"Master Pein, please lower your power. They are still weak from their battle," said Itachi. Kisame and Deidara had taken the opportunity to leave for other duties, leaving the two with him and the other man.

"Huh," Pein scoffed, but did as he was asked. Soon the light became torchlight instead and Naruto could make out a human shape within the shadows. Strange eyes, however, appeared from the dark depths, appearing as a dizzying circle of spirals whose gaze was like a heavy foot of the blonde's chest.

_This man… He's powerful,_ thought the subject as he instinctively took one of the defensives stances that Kimimaro had taught him. Pein noticed and his strange eyes narrowed in amusement.

"I shall see you all at the gathering." Then he vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The drive to the estate took a bit of ten minutes, the entire way quiet with tension. Kakashi could not calm Sakura down and Sakura would not tell him what was wrong. And so, only a air of frustration surrounded them until arriving their destination.

Kakashi pulled the car to a stop, not in the least surprised at seeing the master of the house already waiting for them, looking impassive as ever.

He heard Sakura gave a gasp and his nosy, parental nature rose, wanting to ask the pink haired Prototype the real reason she wanted to see the handsome BIJU. But even as he did he also knew now was not the time to be asking needless questions.

Also, he didn't want Kimimaro to be inflicting any sort of pain on him.

"Yo, Kimimaro-san! How's it going?" Kakashi greeted.

"Nothing that has any cause for me to complain," Kimimaro replied and turned his full attention towards Sakura. "I've felt your distress through the link that makes us Earth attributes. Come. Here is not the place to talk."

They followed him inside the grand Japanese house, where two servants waited to serve them. They led them to the living room where refreshments had already been laid for them.

Sitting on the pad, Kimimaro took a sip of the tea. "I take it you have no contact with Naruto-kun of late, Kakashi-san," he said, not really a question.

"Don't you know it," Kakashi groaned, throwing himself on the floor. "Stupid kid left without a word and gave me the damn pleasure of cleaning the mess after him. The only one he cared enough to even give a parting word is Hinata, who, as we both know, is in a delicate situation."

"I see." Putting down his cup, Kimimaro said, "Tell me what you saw, Sakura-san."

Flinching at the sudden attention, Sakura uncurled herself, stretching her legs out. "Everyone was dead," she began, her voice quivering. "Piled up like broken dolls. Then, there was a sea of blood, covering everything. I couldn't tell who was whom and… and…. I think I died as well."

Silence followed as her words seeped in, the two men lost in thought. Premonition was a great and terrible thing, something only a fool would ignore. And so they needed to tread carefully, for any mistake can lead them to Sakura's vision. But the main concern was the identity of the dead bodies she saw.

Otherwise, they'll end up killing themselves.

"This is great," Kakashi groaned.

There was a knock on the door and a servant came in. "Kaguya-sama, there is a phone call from a Miss Yamanaki," she said, holding out the phone.

Kimimaro held it to his ear, listened for a moment and held out to Kakashi. "She wants to speak with you. Somehow, she knew you would be here."

Looking uncomfortable, he listened on the phone and grimaced, his face one of total and utter fear. "Yes," he told the woman on the other line. "I'll tell him that, Ino-san. Don't worry. Sayonnara now." He quickly hung up.

"What did she say?" Kimimaro asked calmly, though he probably had some idea what the ex police chief said.

Groaning, Kakashi covered his face. "The test results came in and I have two weeks to find Naruto before she personally call out a manhunt on him," he moaned.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sama?" Sakura asked, her worries temporarily forgotten.

Looking up at the ceiling, he said the most damning words one of their stature could ever hear, especially with their leader so far away.

"_Hinata is pregnant."_


	3. Rabid Dogs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Note: Tayuya has already been killed in When the Storms Subside so there wont be any Tayuya/Kimimaro pairing. I apologize for the fans out there waiting for this pairing.**

**I'm charging Kazuma Arashi to the proper Namikaze Minato. Sorry if you're confused.**

**Dedicated to Ivellios. Sorry for making you so confused.**

**Vector Three - Rabid Dogs**

_Would you believe me if I told you a lie? Would you forgive me if I fall down and die?_

A heavy bulk of muscle blocked their way into the room, belonging to a six foot tall black man wearing sunglasses. He was dressed like a police officer, the uniform straining over the taunt of his muscles and he glared down at the two boys, scrutinizing like a pair of hoodlums.

"So, Itachi," he said in a loud and deep voice. "Which one of these scrawny kids is the King? Blondie here or Mummy Guy?" He looked at each, Naruto first, Gaara last, as he spoke their personal nicknames that he had chose for them.

Itachi sighed, a show of great patience. "Killer Bee, I asked of you to be polite when I return with our King. Now, I believe you have insulted him," the dark haired man reprimanded the other individual, who gave a barking laugh.

"I _am_ being polite," he protested lightly and slammed an arm over Gaara's shoulders. "So tell me, kid, are you the King or is it your friend Blondie there?"

Subject 1 began to growl low in his throat. Since the battle had taken most of his larynx, he had been unable to speak. Until Shukaku finished the healing process, the only sounds he could make were low growling sounds and grunts. Thus why his neck and mouth were bandaged, earning him the nickname.

Naruto eyed the large and over friendly man. "Who you might be?" he asked. "Before I tell you anything, tell us about you first."

The man's eyes glinted in the glare of his dark tinted glasses. "Finally talking, are you?" he chuckled, and released Gaara. "The name's Killer Bee, police chief of the Los Angeles police department. I happened to be the one next in line for the throne, if you get what I mean."

The blonde stared at him, not comprehending his words. The silence that grew became long and awkward, as it was obvious that Killer Bee had expected the boy to know from his words what he was. Finally, when it became unbearable, he gave a groan and explained.

"My second name is Yamata no Ushi-oni, the eight tails ox. Get now, kid? I'm under the king from what I understand."

"Numbers aren't everything," a new voice declared. "Just because you are number one or number nine, does not necessarily declare you great. If you're not up for the job, you're nothing but trash."

"Oi! Watch your mouth, Krystie! This is the King you're talking to," Killer Bee scolded, revealing a girl who had been standing nearby, expertly hiding her presence from even Naruto's detection.

Itachi cleared his throat. "May I introduce the Shinchibi no Kaku, Krystie Dales," he said.

Krystie was a short but pretty girl, with short pink hair pulled back in a small ponytail. She looked as rugged as her voice sounded her to be, with ripped clothes and heavy black eye shadow that only made her gray eyes stand out more. She glared at the two boys with disrespect, a fact that only made the blonde feel tired. Were Americans always this uncivilized? he idly wondered.

"Up until three years ago, Krystie was at the Facility and the main subject of the Chi Division," Itachi continued. "Her successor in that, you have already met."

"Ah right," Naruto said, noticing the brown aura that surround the two new people. "That fat ass, right? The first they sent after me, Choji."

Krystie's eyes flared angrily. "So you were the one who killed him," she said softly, almost breathlessly with rage.

He eyed her coldly. "He was trying to kill _me_ first," he explained. "I think that justifies whatever I did to him, don't you think?"

Killer Bee walked between them, stopping their little game of glares. "I guess that makes you the King, Blondie," he observed the boy with a new light. "Only the King was reported to have killed Choji."

"I wasn't aware I was so monitored," Naruto said dryly, eyeing Itachi.

The dark haired man did not flinch under his stare. "You are the King," he merely replied. "We had to make sure you do not die." He cleared his throat. "Now then, shall we continue this conversation in the main hall. There are three others you need to meet, Naruto-sama. Gaara-san, if you wish, we can secure a bed for you, as you must be tired from our long journey and have not yet recovered."

Gaara turned an icy glare on Itachi, saying without words how insulted he felt by that statement. "I am not a weakling. I can last a bit longer than this," his cold eyes said, while a low growl formed in his battered throat.

Naruto surprised himself by laughing, not usually prone to laugh at such childish behavior. It felt nice, and for a moment, he thought how Hinata would have perceived Gaara's behavior.

The thought of his mate quelled his laughter and he grew solemn once again. "My brother is fine," Naruto said. "If he could last the experiments at the Facility, I'm sure he can last this petty meeting. Let's go." Pausing by the two he'd just met, he nodded his head. "It is nice to meet you, Killer Bee-san, Krystie-san." Facing Krystie, he added, "I'm only here as is my duty, not because I wished to be. I have another place I would very much prefer."

**Does that place involve being in Hinata-chan's arms?**

A flare of aura resounded in the room, as heated air filled the room. Gaara and Itachi were unaffected, as was Killer Bee who only looked uncomfortable, possibly, in his words, he was next in the hierarchy. Krystie, it appeared, was using all of her will just to stand, sweat pouring down her face as her eyes began to grow unfocused.

_So you're back, Kyuubi,_ Naruto observed dryly.

**Ya. Didja miss me, gaki?** the fox grinned.

The blonde sighed. _As much as I hate to admit it. In this, I need you the most._

Kyuubi laughed.

When Subject 9 regained his senses, he was suppressed to see everyone bowing to him, even the begrudged Krystie. He turned to question Itachi over the strange behavior, but then two doors, seemingly hidden from sight under the faint light of the torches, opened.

Naruto was faced with the opening of a large ante theater, housing over about twelve thousand people. All who were bowing on their hands and knees in his direction.

"What the hell…?"

"So you're our King after all. I apologize for not seeing sooner." He turned and the man from before stood their. He saw now, without the obstruction from the bright lights, that he was a man who could be mistaken to be him. He had blonde hair that was more orange in color, though he kept his in short spikes. Piercings adorned nearly early inch of his face and ears and what Naruto could see, his body as well.

Besides him were two others, a woman and an unknown figure with a large hat from where hung a veil to hide the features. Both wore white and the blue haired woman also had a piercing, a white orb beneath her lower lip. She was very beautiful.

"I apologize. The man who worked so hard to bring us together here and has claimed many comrades from the General himself, has unfortunately been detain in an unrelated business," the man explained. "I am Pein, the leader in his place. This is my associate, Konan, and our White Judge, Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" Naruto repeated, staring openly at the shorter figure. The person was well trained to be a judge, for he or she did not blanched under his severe gaze.

"Yes. We have heard that you have taken the heir, Hinata Hyuga as your mate," Konan answered his unasked question. "Meet the other survivor of the massacre." She inclined her head towards her partner. Only then did the person started, almost looking as thought they were going to refuse the command. But then, a pale white hand lifted itself to take off the hat.

He took a breath, unable to believe his eyes. Being related, he had expected to see some similarities but…

"H-Hinata…" he whispered, his voice filled with so much longing it nearly brought physical pain.

"I apologize. I am not Hinata. I am her younger sister, Hanabi."

……………………………..

Kimimaro put down the paperwork on the desk and sighed. "You can come in now, Sakura-san," he called out to the presence that had been lingering in his hallway for a while now.

"Ah! G-gomen. I did not mean to be a bother," the pink haired girl apologized, coming inside slowly as though she were afraid.

The silver haired man sighed. Obviously, she still feared him. The difference in power between the two of them gave some intimidation to those without a strong will. Though, he thought it would be different since they were similar in their powers.

"How is she?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the chair opposite his desk.

"Pretty good," he replied. "There are no complications and both Hinata and the baby are very healthy. Naruto-san would be proud."

Sakura nodded, relieved. Ever since Ino's call a week ago, Kakashi had met with the blonde woman to convince her in allowing Kimimaro to be Hinata's doctor. It would be less risky for them, seeing as she was still wanted dead by her cousin. Also, there was that fatal chance that word might reach the Facility through its many spies, that the Subject they so coveted had taken a mate and she was currently pregnant with his child. They had to guard her severely and make no mistakes, lest Hinata falls into the miserable existence of a lab mother. There was no telling what they would do to her, especially to the child. They had to be on guard.

Besides, Kimimaro was a better doctor than any human. His connection to the earth through Yonbi has made him a great healer as well as an apt killer.

She looked under her eyelashes at this great man, the four tailed Biju. His strong, handsome features were darkened by the shadows in the room, and his cool green eyes were troubled. She could almost feel his thoughts, the concern for Hinata and the irritation he had with Kakashi, through their shared connection with the earth. Like always, Sakura was filled with the desire to help this man, to ease his burdens and be of use to him.

But that was wrong. Even as she desired it, Sakura knew it could never be. After all, she was a Prototype, a sham of the real thing. He would never see her as anything but inferior.

Pushing back those thoughts, Sakura gathered her courage and asked him what she came her for, "Kimimaro-san, I wish for you to train me."

"Train you?" Those fantastic eyes stared at her flushed face, not rejecting but gently allowing her to continue. It gave her some hope.

"Yes. Ever since that dream, I been have some premonitions, a feeling so dark inside of me. I know the worst is yet to come and I want to prepare myself for it. Papa," she paused, as her throat closed and tears threatened to fall. She forced them back and continued with a shaky, quiet voice, "Papa has always kept me from direct battle. I've gone through the experiments, but I now realize those were nothing compared to what you and Naruto-sama had gone through. I want to be strong. This time, I want to fight on equal footing with all of you, not be the liability everyone has to look out for."

Kimimaro considered it. From her battle with the Prototype Hebi, it was obvious that Sakura had been stunted in her powers. She had been trained to endure, not to battle. Training her the right way of their kind would be beneficial, especially since she was someone the Facility thought dead. They needed as much surprises on their side as they can.

Suddenly, Kimimaro stood and the desk exploded. Sakura skidded several feet away, watching with alarmed features as where she had previously sat was now engulfed with a living tree.

"You're quick, and your reflexes are sharper than most of the Prototypes from the Chi Division," the pale man observed. "You'll need those skills in the training I will give you."

Sakura's eyes, a much brighter green than his, widened with joy and excitement. "You'll train me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. We have similar abilities in where I'll be able to determine what you need the most. Also, I am your senior, more logical points that I should be the one. But be warned. I will not baby you. Even if you should cry, I wont stop until I feel that you are ready. Understand?"

She stood with determination in her expression. "Yes!"

Kimimaro lifted his hand and touched the plant, absorbing it until desk and chair were restored. Sakura watched him with an admiring gave, one that did not escape his notice. It was obvious she had grown feelings for him, those that currently are harmless but would cause trouble later on. Possibly because she saw him as her alpha, the dominant male that a female would succumbed to.

Though she had finally learned not to hang on Kakashi's every word, to be more mature of his antics and teasing, such was not the same when it came to her and Kimimaro's relationship. She became a loyal puppy whenever he was around, eager to please. It had probably started the day he saved her from Anko and had grown considerably since.

Perhaps, during their training, he could make her hate him. It simply had to be done. Kimimaro could not permit Sakura to fall in love with him. He refused to be that cruel, especially when the time will come where he will have to kill her.

After all, it was the Biju's nature to kill the replicas.

**Don't be so sure,** Yonbi interfered. **This child is different from the rest. She may be dumb, but has an eagerness to learn not usually seen within the replicas.**

_Sakura can be nothing but a tool,_ Kimimaro told the cockatrice. _That's all that we have use for her._

The great bird sighed in his mind. **You are foolish to let one woman's death affect you this much. Fine then. I will not interfere, Bone Sage.**

Turning back to the girl, he said, "I will talk it over with Kakashi. In the meantime, you will have to delay school, so I suggest you get the makeup work now and think of a reasonable excuse for a three months absence. Also, I too will need time to work out a definite schedule with Hinata, since I am her doctor."

The pink haired Prototype nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Kimimaro-san." She stood. "I have to go back now, but I will return tomorrow. Good bye, Kimimaro-san." With a bow, she left the room practically skipping in her happiness.

Somber, Kimimaro watched her leave. Though it might hurt, though he might never see that smile again, he was going to show Sakura the demon he really was. The monster that had stormed the Namikaze estate sixteen years ago and created a river of blood.

It was for her sake, and his, that she loathed him instead. Love, after all, was not something you gave to a monster. Naruto had been that exception and it was pure luck that the woman who loved him he could love in return. For it was allowed. Kimimaro, however, had no excuse. He was a logical man. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

When the time came, he will give the finishing blow.

………………………………...........

A week has passed in the dark realm of the underground coven. A week spent in utter hell, as Naruto was forced to learn all the lore concerning the Bijus. Never mind that Sasuke and Kakashi had already drilled this stuff into his skull. Obviously, they hadn't give enough details.

Gaara had been given a leave due to his injuries, something Naruto suspected he had used as an excuse to escape the academic torture. So the blonde had to suffer alone, enduring long hours of lectures followed by a spar session with either Killer Bee or Itachi.

The fighting wasn't so bad. Killer Bee had a unique style, being able to use seven swords at once. Itachi's approach focused more in the casting of illusions, to lure you into a trap before striking you down.

Really, all of this made him exhausted, let him drop his guard. Could anyone blame him for this situation?

"So, not even the coven is safe from traitors," Naruto mused, leaning with his back against the wall as he stared at the three who had ganged against them.

"Ha! The coven is nothing but an old man's joke!" one of them sneered. "The Facility can take better care of us than these weaklings!"

"We are a proud race," another commented. "Why should we be condemned to live underground?"

"If we bring you back, we can live above again," the last said with a hopeless desire. "We can be free again!"

Subject 9 laughed bitterly. "There's no such thing as freedom." And then, he attacked.


End file.
